Escape
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: Porque existía un escape, un acuerdo tácito que les funcionaba a la perfección.


Todo _Inuyasha_ pertenece a la gran _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**Escape**

Sentía que estaba mal. Lo sentía desde hace un rato: tal vez unas horas, un par de días, algunas semanas, varios meses… Ahora que lo pensaba con más tranquilidad, se sentía _fatal_. Pero _no_ _importaba_.

Su aliento golpeó fuerte a su sentido y perdió toda la capacidad de raciocinio que le quedaba. ¿_Quién_ podría mantener en orden sus pensamientos, de todos modos?

Se aferró a él con cuerpo y alma. Su sólida espalda era escultural. Le asombraba su perfección. Él besó su cuello, pasó a su clavícula y siguió más allá. Como solía hacerlo. Con esa ansia desmedida. Con esa locura propia de la pasión. _Dejándose llevar_. ¿Buscando, tal vez, su poco lado humano?

_Buscándola, _eso sí.

Y lo sintió. Kagome jadeó contra su oído y él mostró esa sonrisa socarrona, única. Y ella sonrió para sí, porque sólo ella tenía esa ventaja. Esa sonrisa no la veía cualquiera.

Y él volvía a besarla. Jugaron con sus lenguas

_(volvió a hacerla suya)_

, clavó sus uñas en la espalda

_(besó su mentón)_

, se enredó con su cabello plateado

_(sintió el perfume de mujer)_

, rozó con su boca la mandíbula de él, firme, hermosa

_(luego volvió a su boca. A la caza. A la perfección que encontraba en ella)._

«Fue solamente una vez», solía decirse al principio. Cuando la vez superó la quincena, decidió cambiar la frase a «Sólo por esta vez». Después de eso, y de la sonrisa que se le escapaba con sólo verlo, dejó todo en _«Es sólo por un rato»_.

_Nadie lo notará._

Tal vez, sí. Pero ya no le importaba tanto. No entre sus brazos, con esa calidez inhumana. Solamente él podría proporcionarle aquello… Pero estaba mal. Todo estaba mal, horrible. Ella lo sabía, aunque intentara dejarlo pasar.

Aún así, se sentía _tan bien_. Y, a pesar de no tener la más mínima idea de cómo comenzó todo (de cómo terminó en aquellos brazos cada semana, cómo logró convertir ese escape en un juego magnífico, en un acuerdo tácito que amaban seguir), nunca se negaba.

Se hacía de noche y todos dormían. Él aparecía con su andar elegante y ella lo seguía de manera silenciosa.

Encontraba consuelo, un poco de venganza. Se consumía, se fundía, no pensaba. No necesitaba pensar, porque después la culpa y todos los pensamientos llegaban solos. Y, entonces, esperaba al próximo encuentro.

Lo excitante, lo agobiante, era no saber el _cuándo. _A veces se lo preguntaba, pero él sólo respondía con un «Ya veremos» con su voz pausada, cargada de un _no sabía qué_ que lograba molestarla. Y lo besaba para callarlo, para que hablara. Él no sonreía y no mostraba afecto. Aunque solía decir que era tonta, demasiado sensible.

Ella se encogía de hombros.

—Nos vemos.

—¿Pronto?

Su voz sonó demasiada comprometida.

—Nos vemos —repitió y clavó sus ojos dorados en ella. Desvistiéndola con la mirada _(como si no la hubiera visto desnuda ya)_, descubriendo todo en ella. Sólo diciendo eso, «_Ya veremos»_.

—Está bien —volvió a repetir. Y observó cómo se alejaba.

Ahora la culpa volvía a aparecer. Los pensamientos pesaban en su cabeza, y, más que nunca, necesitaba el próximo encuentro. Para no pensar, sólo sentir. Y olvidarse.

Inuyasha la observó seriamente durante todo el día siguiente. Ella seguía pensando, como siempre, que sabía. Que sospechaba.

«Se le pasará». «No puede saberlo». Y seguía en su tarea. Pero la culpa no pasaba. Persistía.

Era difícil, porque lo amaba. Sí, lo amaba: Inuyasha era todo para ella desde hacía tiempo, desde que pisó esa tierra, quinientos años en el pasado. Pero aún así, seguía acostándose con su medio hermano.

Aunque no fueran nada, eso siempre lograba ponerla mal.

Y… bien (en el momento, aunque sea).

Tal vez, demasiado bien como para que _estuviera _bien.

* * *

**¬Nota de la autora:**

No soy fana de la pareja, pero me parece que si algo hubiese pasado entre ellos, sería de este modo. Simplemente un juego. Kagome estaría más comprometida, eso seguro. A Sesshōmaru le daría igual. Creo que tendrían culpa en el fondo, sobre todo ella; pero una vez que se empieza... como siempre, parar es más complicado.

Ya sé que publiqué esto hace tiempo. Ando haciendo correcciones en mis fics, obviamente. No creo que encuentren cambios sustanciales en este. Disculpen las molestias, ¡y gracias por leer!

Saludos desde este lado del mundo,

Mor.


End file.
